


Promposal

by glim



Series: happy steve bingo fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: The art room is a mess and Steve is sitting right in the middle of it.





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'promposal' square on my Happy Steve Bingo card.

The art room is a mess and Steve is sitting right in the middle of it. The late afternoon sun slants through the classroom windows, sending bars of pale gold over the piles of paper and boxes of paints. Across one of the long tables a series of small, square canvases dry, a scattered rainbow of images produced by today's Art Club session. 

Sam lingers in the doorway for a few more seconds to watch Steve frown down at the drawing pad on his lap. The crease between his eyebrows deepens as he smudges some of the lines with the edge of his thumb, then eases into a slow smile. 

"I know you're standing there," he says, without looking up, and smiles again when Sam shifts against the door. 

"You're hearing isn't _that_ good." Sam takes a few steps into the room and gives himself a moment to appreciate the kaleidoscope of color that Steve's turned the room into. 

It's not the paintings, though, or the half-finished mural at the back of the room, or even the array of pastel drawings by Steve's students that make up one of the other walls. It's Steve, and the bright blue of his eyes when he talks about his students in the same way he talks about his favorite artists; the way he smiles so easily and openly when Sam touches hand as they walk in from the parking lot together every morning; the way he looks at Sam through the dark-gold of his eyelashes, light in his eyes and his touch and his smile, as he leans into a kiss. 

"Well... I heard you walking down the hall." Steve glances at Sam over the edge of his glasses, then turns aside with a quick, shy grin. "The sound of your steps in the empty hallway..." 

Happiness blooms inside Sam's chest and he's pretty sure he can see the same warmth in Steve's eyes as he slides his glasses off and slips them into the pocket of his shirt. He places his drawing pad and pencils aside, then unfolds himself from his seat on the floor. When Steve stands up, he waits for Sam to shut the door and walk over, then slides his arms around Sam. They're close and quiet for few minutes, sunshine and murmured kisses between them. 

"I didn't know you'd be at work this late today." Steve nuzzles another kiss against Sam's lips and hugs himself closer to Sam. "Were you grading those APUSH projects?" 

"Prom committee meeting. Which reminds me--" Sam pulls away to snag a small, black envelope from his pocket. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to make you a banner or get the concert band to help out--" 

"Oh my god, _Sam_. You are not allowed to promposal me." Steve laughs, though, and takes the envelope with that same bright blue light in his eyes that Sam's come to love. He flicks the envelope between his fingers, leans in to kiss Sam again, and smiles right into that kiss. "I still have to chaperone, though, don't I?" 

"You still have to chaperone," Sam agrees, but he finds that he can't seem to stop smiling as the warm spring afternoon settles around them.


End file.
